Diablo: The Lord of Terror?
by Diassblo
Summary: Diablo returns from the grave, and is ready to wreak havoc on the world once more. Marius looked on with horror and despair, and not knowing what to do next, he does the only logical thing he can. Rated M 18 for hard language, dark comedy and very hardcore pornographic scenes. Feel free to leave any sort of feedback or comments.


Note: I do not own the Diablo franchise, or any of the characters part of it. They belong to Blizzard Entertainment. This is just a fan-written story made for fun.

"Rise Diablo, and make the world tremble" bellowed Mephisto to his newly risen brother. The Dark Wanderer let out a blood-churning cry as his skin ripped and twisted unfathomably. Crimson scales enveloped him covering his muscular frame, and large spikes spewed from his body. He could feel the power of the soulstone course through him.

Mephisto looked upon his brother with awe: Diablo, the Lord of Terror, has returned.

Marius peered from the wall, encumbered by a fear that was meant for no man or god. He could not blink, for his senses had deadened. He dropped on his knees, unable to keep himself up. Weak and unable to grasp what was happening before him, he gathered his wits and took a deep breath.

And began to jack off.

Everything had stopped: The gate to hell had closed, the flame-lit torches extinguished themselves, silence flooded the room, and Diablo and Mephisto turned around to see Marius kneeling near the entrance of the room with his hand on his shaft.

Diablo began to walk towards him, shaking the room with every step. Marius was finished. He knew it. But, a new feeling filled his mind: Regret. Why he followed the Dark Wanderer, he will never know. Why he was in the tavern that day, why he wasn't killed, why he was there, why he could not stand and run, why he could not cry, why he struggled to stroke himself; There were too many whys, and they would all be a mystery.

Marius looked up at Diablo. The demon lord looked down upon him, and smiled. Marius fell backwards, and let his bladder go. Diablo laughed, and got down on the floor, ripping Marius' tattered robe off.

"Wha-What are you doing?!" Marius cried in horror at Diablo's sheer strength.

"Showing you my fine loot, Marius," said Diablo, as his scaley, four foot cock erupted from his body. Marius was so confused. New feelings overcame him, similar to the one he felt when he had rough buttsex with his ex-boyfriend Steve.

Immediately, all fear left Marius as he jumped forward and downed Diablo's loot. However, Diablo had suffered from pre-ejaculation and released a stream of lava-semen inside Marius' throat, burning his insides like a good shot of gin. Marius laughed, realizing why the Lord of Terror was single all his life: He was horrible in bed, and could only last for two and a half seconds.

Embarassed, Diablo flipped Marius around and showed him the power of his penis. He then shoved his scaley cock all the way into Marius' tight ass. Marius cried in horror as Diablo enchanted the girth of his penis to expand inside him to three feet wide, with a spike protruding at the end.

Unfortunately**, **Diablo backfired once again, and let out his load far too early. However this time, the enchantment made his lava-semen white-hot and explosive. Marius cried out in horror as his body exploded into a pile of flaming gore.

Diablo let out a feminine shriek, as his boyfriend Marius died before him. He cried tears of lightning, realizing he forgot to use protection. If only he had, then Marius may have survived. Mephisto floated slowly towards Diablo, as he cried into Marius' bloodied robe.

"It's okay, brother" said Mephisto, placing his hand over Diablo's shoulder.

"But… He's gone, brother. He's gone." said Diablo, caressing Marius' robe.

"My grievances, brother. Would you like a shot at me?" said Mephisto, massaging his younger brother's back.

"Your penis is small and curves harder than a candy cane, you stupid fuck. I can't do shit with that," cried Diablo, letting loose his demonic tears. Mephisto, clearly hurt from the statement, flew away as Diablo lay there, mourning the loss of his boyfriend. Maybe, in time, he would take up Mephisto's offer. But for now, Diablo wept.


End file.
